Tub Time
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Billy thought that he would be having the hot tub alone, until he finds his older brother Max planning on using it.


**Tub Time**

_Formally known as Thunderbro Tub Time._

The Thunderman Household _was _having a quiet period for once, until two words echoed through the household and ricocheted through the hidden superhero lair. A voice that belonged to the youngest of the Thunderman males, the super speeder, Billy Thunderman.

"HOT TUB!"

Like a blur, the teen was almost flying up the staircase and into the closet that had been revealed to hold the Thunderman Panic Room, or more recently the room that their father had turned into his own private man cave. A room with food, television, _naughty _magazines and most enjoyable for the young teenage boy, a working hot tub that today would be his and his alone as his parents and sister's were out of the house. Max, he was sure would spent his time in the basement with his talking bunny.

Though he had enjoyed the time that him, his older brother and their father had spent in the room, while not wearing pants revealing to all three that they all preferred the boxers form of underwear over briefs or boxer briefs. The trio joking to each other during the time, that made sure the goods had enough air. It was _well-known _in the Thundermans family, that the males of the family were blessed with good genes, something that their father had indeed passed onto Billy and Max.

While it had been fun, Billy wanted the room to himself for a change. The teen came to a stop in the room, grinning until another voice ruined his fun.

"Sup, Billy." His older brother Max stood in the room, hot tub already turned on. He turned and smirked at his crest-fallen little brother, "Sorry… I already got dibs on the hot tub."

"But…" Billy started, his protest barely a whisper.

"But nothing. I'm _so _sorry little Bill… It's mine." Max smirked, as the teenager fingered the hem of his t-shirt and shrugged, hardly paying Billy any mind as he stripped it off.

"B-But MAXXY!" Billy whined.

His whining, however, turned into shocked silence as his mouth fell open from the revealed sight of his older brother's _hairy _but chiselled six-pack abs. Defined muscles chiselled into his broad chest. A sight that had Billy blushing and feeling a little self-conscious about his own undefined chest, which he knew wouldn't be able to match-up with Max's. He did wonder a little why Max would cover up his body with swimming shirts at the pool and beach, when he had a body like that.

Girls and Boys would be _drooling _after him, if they saw those _abs_.

As his mouth continued to go dry from the shock of Max's body, Billy's eyes moved downwards in an attempt to take in every inch of the older boy's body. He didn't know when he was going to ever get the chance to see this again, so he was going to try and remember every little _inch_. From his hairy snail trail that led into his jeans alongside his v-lines, to his _oddly hot _almost-outie belly button. But Billy just couldn't drag himself away from Max's defined muscles and even his nipples, drooling at the thought of sucking them.

Catching the younger boy's gaze, Max raised an eyebrow wondering if Billy was checking him out. "Something on my face?"

Billy fought the urge to imagine his cum on Max's face. Mentally smacking himself, the boy replied quickly. "_Nope!_"

"Uh-huh… I'm sure…" Max rolled his eyes, as he shook his head. He barely understood the weirdness that was Billy Thunderman on a good day, he had no-hope working out what was going on with the kid now. _But _if his little brother was checking him out then he may as well give the young dweeb a show.

Billy peeked back at his older brother when he heard Max fiddling with his belt, with the younger boy wondering if this meant that Max was going to just wear his underwear. _Hoping_ that Max wouldn't even wear any underneath. Rolling his eyes at Billy's attempt to look like he wasn't watching, Max slowly dropped his belt to the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Billy's eyes locked on as his older brother lowered his jeans to reveal his boxers, simple black silk ones.

When he saw his little brother's eyes on him once more, Max smirked. He had a feeling that his little brother was more interested in the _same _sex, rather then girls. The only girls he had ever shown any kind of emotion to were his sisters and one tried to fry him with laser eyes. Meanwhile, when Billy had met Link's little brother Harris, Max swore he could see some form of sparks flying between the two. With Billy becoming a stuttering mess in front of the weird blonde cutie.

"Seriously Bill-Bill?" Max finally snorted. "Quit staring and just join… _twerp_,"

"H-Huh?" Billy questioned, blushing a little at being caught staring but wanting to play it off like he didn't know what his brother was on about.

"Are you joining or what, dweeb?" Max groaned.

As he said this, the older boy climbed into the hot water and lowered himself down into the warmth. Sighing in relief, Max sunk down waist deep and took a seat on the bench below the water. He threw his arms over the sides then motioned for Billy to join him.

Deciding, Billy answered with a suttered: "U-Um… I'll join…"

Billy blushed, but started to strip off his loose black tee to reveal his pale and somewhat scrawny chest. Light pink nipples and just a little fuzz between his pecs, Billy and Max's chests couldn't look more different. The younger boy was smooth and slim, with no detail on his body unlike his hunk of a big brother. He wrapped both hands around to cover up modestly, hiding his thin form just a little bit. An action that simply had Max rolling his eyes and turning away.

"Hurry up dweep, before I get out of here and _do _it myself…" The older brother muttered, shaking his head at how his little brother was reacting.

"D-do _what_ yourself…?" Billy whimpered.

Groaning, Max heaved himself out of the water. As it ran down his body like a waterfall, Billy's cock throbbed. Only becoming worse when the older boy marched over to him then kneeled down and started to fiddle with the button on his jeans. His fingers were able to brush against the boy's erection, pretending not to notice.

"Max! What are you doing!" Billy yelped, as his brother's fingers brushed against his hardness.

"Speeding things up; For a speedster you're really slow," Max grunted and undid his brother's jeans then gave them a yank.

Revealing that Billy was wearing a pair of slightly kiddish boxers, red in color with little white dinosaurs spread out over the cotton fabric. While not the manliest of boxers, Max found them slightly adorable especially since they were tented out from his brother's _excitement._

"Dinosaur Boxers?" Max snorted, not wanting to let his little brother know that he found them cute.

Billy opened his mouth to protest, but something stopped the teen. A loud moan escaped his mouth, as he felt Max's lips wrapped around the head of his cock through the fabric, and his big brother's tongue lapping against the tip as he sucked softly on his cockhead. Shuddering, the young boy felt his legs almost gave out in the shock of the moment. Looking down, Billy gaped at Max but did _nothing_ to stop his brother from dry sucking him.

"Wh-what are you doing, Max!?" He shivered in pleasure.

"What the fuck do you think i'm doing Bill-Bill? Just _enjoy_…" Max muttered, groaning in annoyance at how stupid his little brother was at times. Despite his annoyance, the teen pulled back and simply grabbed the boy's cock through his dinosaur-clad red cotton boxers.

"Oh god… Maxxy…" Billy moaned, gulping nervously as Max's hand began moving back and forth on the covered length.

Annoyed, Max leaned down to growl into Billy's ear. "I _said _just enjoy, Billy…"

"I- okay…" Billy blushed but nodded and allowed his older brother to play with his covered but hardened cock.

Earning an evil smirk from the part-time villain, who was loving the idea of him molesting his own little brother. The league of villains were going to _love _that he did this, and he doubted that he could be rejected after forcing himself onto his little brother and stroking him to orgasm.

Billy didn't reply to his older brother again and simply allowed his brother to go for it, with a grinning Max continuing to stroke his younger brother's six-inch cock through his boxers. Occasionally giving it a few hard squeezes in order to punish his little brother and force a few cute moans and yelps out of the teenage boy. Max continued like this for a few moments before grabbing his brother's waistband and pulling them down his twinkish little brother's thin legs.

Giving the older Thunderman brother a look at Billy's _throbbing _hard six-inch cock.

"Not bad, Billy… not bad… I'm bigger but not bad…" Max smirked, as he grabbed the revealed cock.

"Yo-you are…?" Billy groaned and thrust into Max's hand.

"Mhm, your going to love it Bill-Bill…" Max smirked, as he finally went for it and engulfed the entire length of his little brother's cock.

"Oh god… MAXXY!" Billy moaned loudly, as his brother's lips touched his cock.

Buckling under the pleasure of his brother's tongue lapping at his dick, the sexy hunk tortured the tip.

Max grinned at the sound of his brother's moans and began to slowly bob up and down on his little brother's length with Billy looking down, giggling at the sight of his shaft pushing Max's cheeks out. Despite wondering what Billy was giggling out, Max continued to suck on his younger brother's cock running his tongue over every inch of the thin length. While he hadn't pictured spending this time with his little brother's cock in his mouth, the sounds of Billy's moans definitely made it worth it.

"Oh god, Max…" Billy moaned out as he began to get into it and started to thrust in and out of his brother's mouth.

Max grinned and allowed his brother's to face fuck him, knowing that Billy was getting closer to his orgasm, beginning to wonder if Billy could cum. Proving his brother right, Billy pushed his cock into his brother's mouth as far as he could as he let out a loud moan of pleasure as he started shooting his load into Max's mouth. Despite the shock of Billy being able to shoot his load, Max quickly started to swallow the load in order to stop himself from choking on it. After Billy had finished shooting his load, Max pulled off of his brother's cock and swallowed the rest of Billy's cum with the teen enjoying the slightly sweet taste.

"H-Holy… woah… that was-!" Billy stuttered, the teen shocked that his older brother had actually swallowed his cum, something that had him blushing from knowing that Max now had a little bit of him in him. "So um what are we going to do now!"

"_Now_… We use the hot tub? Like we came in here for or did you _forget_?" Max replied, rolling his eyes as he stripped off his own boxers to reveal his own throbbing erect seven and three quarter inch cock.

A sight that had Billy breathless and almost drooling.

"Oh…. right…" Billy blushed, as he pulled away from staring at his brother's cock enough to realise the original idea for coming into the panic room.

Max rolled his eyes at his little brother but loving that his little brother was checking out his cock. The brothers slowly climbed into the hot tub and settled down onto the seats, the pair sighing in relief as the heat and bubbles started working their magic. They stayed on their side for a little while until Billy began inching closer to his brother, eventually reaching close enough that his older brother simply sighed and pulled him onto his lap. A move that had Billy turning red and sinking in to his brother's embrace.

As Billy's ass subconsciously grinded against him, Max knew he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Billy, bend over the side of the hot tub and present your little ass to me…" Max ordered, his voice husky and demanding as he craved getting his lengthy thick just under eight-inch cock deep inside of his little brother's twink ass. He wanted to _destroy _it already.

Despite not knowing why his older brother wanted to see his ass when his cock was more fun, Billy decided to follow the husky ordered and stood up with the teen pushing through the water in order to move to the side Max motioned to. With the teen bending over the side enough, that his pale-pink bubble butt was on full display for it's new _master_. The younger teen was rewarded for following his older brother's order, by Max raising his hand and spanking the ass hard enough to leave a deep red mark.

"Max!" Billy cried, pained from the spank.

His cries didn't last long however as Max forcefully parted his younger brother's ass cheeks, before leaning down and beginning to assault his little brother's hole with his tongue. "Damn, Bill… your ass is fuckin' tasty…"

"Oh god, MAXXY!" Billy yelped, as his brother's tongue worked his hole.

Max smirked at how well his plan was going and knew that he had his brother wrapped around his little finger. Billy was going to let him do _anything _he wanted to his young cute body. The teenager knew that he didn't need to rim his little brother's cock, since he didn't care about making it _nice _and since the water would assist with him sliding in at first; but it was working nicely as a way of making his little brother crave him.

He continued rimming his little brother's hole for a few moments before pulling back and smirking. "Time for the next part, _little _brother…"

"Sooo what are we going to do now!" Billy exclaimed, the younger teen almost demanding more as he looked at his older brother.

"Well Bill-Bill, now we move onto the _fun _part...:" Max purred, his cock twitching a little more.

Despite wanting and demanding more, Billy was a little confused about what his older brother meant by _fun _part. "Huh? What's more fun…"

His answer was silent, with Max straightening up and placing one of his hands on Billy's hip. Feeling up the younger boy as he tugged the boy back a little to get his ass perfectly aligned with his thick monster cock, the throbbing tip pressed against the boy's tiny virgin hole. So pink and tight it tried to keep him out while using all of his weight against it. With all the strength a hunk like that could muster up, Max thrust down and forced a few inches of his thick seven and three quarter inch cock into Billy's ass.

He had to quickly cover Billy's mouth to stop a scream.

Billy screamed around the palm, wincing in pain as his hole was forced to open wide and take a thick cock like that. Just glad the _whole_ thing wasn't forced deep into him. "MAX! IT HURTS-!"

"It's your fault for being so fucking tight!" Max groaned, easing his cock slowly in and out of the younger boy. Pushing in deeper with every thrust, but not enough to hurt his brother further. "Ngh, damn this thing is hot!"

As Billy still continued to cry out from the pain, Max wrapped his arms around his little brother and cuddled him until Billy relaxed and got used to the feeling of having his brother's cock inside of him. Knowing that Billy didn't have the strength to move, Max reached down and used his strength to move his brother along the length of his cock. Billy's cries of pain _slowly_ faded to be replaced with yelps of sheepish pleasure, feeling it as Max's cock throbbed inside his body. Barely noticing when after a few minutes Max's crotch was against his butt, and every inch was buried deep in his tightness.

That was when the pain returned, but overshadowed by a tidal wave of pleasure.

After he was balls deep, Max pulled back so that the tip was left inside. Then using his weight slammed the whole thing back inside, ramming his cock against Billy's prostate. Loving his brother's cries of passion and pain, Max continued this assault on the younger boy. Using long, hard thrusts to make sure the boy felt every inch of him.

"Mmm… fucking take it! Take my dick, little bro!" Max growled as he hammered the small ass, pulling Billy's hips back to meet his huge dick.

Billy needed to bite down on something, using his wrist to sink his teeth into.

Noticing this, the older boy smirked and started to use harder thrusts, fucking his brother into the hot top. The hot water around them, soaking into his muscles was bringing Max closer to the edge already, and he was feeling cum boil in his nuts before he wanted to shoot. With a loud grunt, he thrust balls deep into Billy.

"I'm gonna fucking nut in you, Billy… you're gonna take my seed and be a good bitch about it!" He growled, biting Billy's ear.

Billy nodded along eagerly, desperate to feel his ass get a little relief from this assault. But Max being closer to cumming in him meant that he picked up the pace, breeding his little brother hard and fast as he could. Every slam felt like it was meant to break him, or at least the hot tub. Until Max howled for the world to hear and pushes his brother down on the length where he finally unloaded a huge load of Super Human spunk in the tightness. Filling Billy to the brim.

They stayed like that for a long moment, silent apart from heavy breathing and small moans of pleasure. Max's chiselled abs pressed against the boy's smooth back, grinding every so often as he breathed.

"Say Bill-Bill, How about we get out and play some Mario Kart?" Max suggested, once he had come down from fucking his little brother's ass.

"S-Sure…" Billy responded with a grin, groaning a little from the pain as he eased himself off of his brother's lap. The hot tub not doing much to relax his ass after the pounding.

The groan added the element of a whine from Max's cock slipping out of his ass, making his ass feel a little emptier. The pair climbed out of the tub, with Max licking his lips at the sight of his little brother's ass and planning on destroying his twinkish brother again. As soon as he got the chance. Once they were out of the tub, the teen brothers realised something.

Neither of them brought towels.

"Ugh… Billy, go and get some towels for us…" Max ordered, the teen groaning internally that he hadn't actually brought a towel. He wasn't shocked that Billy hadn't brought one.

Billy didn't wait for a 'please' and super sped out of the room, grabbing the towels and heading back with only seconds actually passing in time. With the younger boy finding that Max was beginning to climb out of the hot tub. A sight that had the younger of the Thunderman brothers blushing, as he watched the lines of water running down his brother's hairy but chiselled body.

"If you're finished perving, throw me a towel dork…" Max ordered, with the teen smirking when he saw Billy blush.

After doing what was asked of him, Billy joined his older brother and the pair began to slowly dry themselves. Once dry, the pair dropped the towel in an unspoken agreement of staying completely naked while gaming. Since he knew that his older brother would be the one picking the game, Billy simply jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a thump as Max headed for the game bookcase. He wished he hadn't. His ass still hurt from the brutal pounding Max gave him.

"Oh and Billy," Max turned his head with a smirk, "Only winners can touch their dick, so… don't touch."

"WHAT?" Billy whined, the boy's hand already centimetres away from his cock already.

With a dominant growl, the muscular teen set on a game and tossed Billy a controller. The boy caught it then stared at his naked big brother setting up their game and selecting their characters. Billy's eyes couldn't pick between Max's abs, semi-hard cock or toned ass. All of them made him hungry, but he had to work on the game too.

Max came back and sat on the couch then slapped his brother's hand away. Making sure that the whole time they played their game that their cocks went untouched unless somebody won a round. Most of which Billy lost, too focused on peeking on Max's semi-hardened cock and his overwhelming desire to play with it. He lost the final match, too, and was taken by surprise when all of a sudden Max gripped a fistful of his longish dark hair. Pulling the younger boy closer to his crotch waiting for Billy to get the picture.

"Losers suck the winner," He commanded.

Despite blushing, Billy didn't respond as he allowed allowed his older brother to guide him lower, with Max releasing a slight moan when Billy took a hold of his semi-hardened cock, playing with it until it once again got hard. Billy gave his brother's cock a few strokes, before leaning in and taking Max's cock into his mouth, hoping that he could make his older brother feel good.

"Mm," moaned Max as Billy took the head of his six inch cock into his mouth.

Grinning at the reaction, Billy started sucking on the mushroom head trying to use the same technique Max had used on his cock unaware of what his small tongue was doing to his older brother. As Billy began to bob back and forth on his length, Max's mind was flooded with thoughts of why he waited so long to find out how talented his baby brother's mouth was.

"Damn Billy!" Max moaned, moving his hands to the back of his little brother's head and running his fingers through Billy hairs.

As he continued to run his fingers through Billy's hair, Max was still shocked by the fact he just gotten a piece of Billy butt. Unaware of his brother's thoughts, Billy giggled internally every time he felt his brother's balls slapping against his chin with every bob, with the younger boy pulling off in order to turn his attention to Max's balls. Max was shocked when Billy leaned in and took his balls into his mouth, with the teen moaning loudly from the feeling of Billy's tongue against his sac.

"Mm" Bucking upwards, Max groaned with pleasure. "Suck my balls, bro…"

Billy allowed one of his brother's balls to fall out of his mouth as he focused on sucking the remaining ball, occasionally letting it scrape against his teeth. He soon repeated the process on his brother's other ball before pulling off of them and licking up the length of Max's cock. Once he reached the top, Billy took Max's cock back into his mouth and returned to bobbing on the length, until he managed to deep throat the length.

"Holy…" Gasped Max as he was deep throated by his brother.

As Billy continued to bob on his brother's cock, he slowly moved his hand up to his brother's balls and cupped them, using his fingers to roll and twist them around. After playing with Max's balls for a few minutes, Billy's hand moved around until he reached his brother's ass, with Billy using his middle finger to rub against Max's hole. Max moaned from the feeling of his hole being messaged by his brother's finger, knowing his brother wouldn't be dumb enough to finger him. The glare he gave when the finger pressed down ensured that.

"Oh god, Bil…"Unable to finish his brother's name as his second orgasm hit him fast, Max forced the boy's head down on his cock just to get over the edge. After that he tried to pull the boy off..

Despite feeling his older brother trying to push him off, Billy continued to suck on his on Max's cock until he felt his brother's cum being pumped into him. Max moaned as he continued to dump his load into Billy's mouth, with the younger boy swallowing the majority of his brother's cum. Once Max had finished, Billy pulled off of his cock as some Max's cum ran out of his mouth and down his chin.

"T-That was _so_ sick, bro!" Billy grinned, the teen beaming as he used his tongue to lick every drop of cum that was leaking from his mouth. The boy almost moaning once again from the taste of Max's mature salty cum and wishing that he could feast on this new 'treat' more often. "Can we don't it again!"

"Probs not for a bit Bill-Bill…" Max smirked, the older teen spent.

"But…" Billy pouted, as he looked down and noticed that his brother was no longer rock hard. "I could get it hard again!"

Trying to prove himself, Billy wrapped his lips back around the older boy's cock and started to use his tongue attempting to pleasure Max. Running his tongue around the ridge and lapping at the tip trying to milk it of the last few drops of cum. He looked like a slut who hadn't been fed for a week sucking on it, using both hands in his eager attempt. It took Max tugging him off and giving his little brother a _firm_ spank to stop trying to start up _another_ round.

"Billy… you're cute when your a pouting little cum whore… but no." Max replied, shaking his head in amusement. "We have to get out and dressed little bro, the others will be coming home soon…"

"B-But… but…" Billy began, the teenager whining a little at the thought of having to get out of the hot tub and away from being able to play with his older brother's sexy body. "I-I don't wanna!"

"Come on, Bill-Bill, unless you want Nora seeing your naked body… or _mom_…" Max chuckled.

This had his younger brother moving, who jumped out of the hot tub and bolted for where the boys had thrown their boxer shorts. He threw Max his black boxers, before slipping on his own red boxers with white dinosaurs on them. Pouting a little internally that he was no longer completely naked and able to have fun with his older brother, but also not wanting Nora and Mom seeing his cock.

Once the pair had finished getting dressed, they headed in different directions from the panic room. Each hoping that they would get another chance to enjoy _each other _once more.

**The End. **

**Please favourite, follow and review the story if you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more upcoming works.**


End file.
